


Зарисовки по "Прочти в моих глазах"

by S_Kaspij



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Romance, post-epilogue
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Kaspij/pseuds/S_Kaspij
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>* Время действия раньше, чем в "Латте". Вроде как начало совместной жизни ;)</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Латте

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Прочти в моих глазах](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961807) by [S_Kaspij](https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Kaspij/pseuds/S_Kaspij). 



Я просыпаюсь на рассвете. Шторы на окнах достаточно плотные, чтобы и полуденное солнце не потревожило твой сон, и все же я просыпаюсь, безошибочно определяя восход.  
Ты лежишь лицом ко мне, и твое дыхание легкими мазками ложится на мою руку. Замираю, вновь ловя себя на мысли, что совершенно зря поддался слабости и завел дурную привычку спать по ночам. Ведь мог бы смотреть на тебя гораздо дольше.  
Лицо твое сейчас расслабленно и безмятежно — еле удерживаю себя от того, чтобы не очертить его неверяще кончиками пальцев.  
Прошло два с половиной года, а мгновения недоверчивого изумления случаются до сих пор. И думаю, никогда до конца не исчезнут. Твое прощение и принятие — драгоценное чудо.  
Внезапно ты хмуришься и утыкаешься носом мне в плечо. Не выдерживаю — осторожно провожу тыльной стороной ладони по твоей щеке. Улыбаешься и вздыхаешь во сне.  
Хочется обхватить тебя руками, прижать к себе и, тихо шепча в макушку о том, как сильно ты мне нужен, никогда не отпускать.  
Но будить тебя сейчас — жестоко.  
С поражающей человеческое воображение ловкостью выбираюсь из постели, спускаюсь на первый этаж.  
Здесь шторы распахнуты и дымчато-розовый свет распыляется в воздухе, делая очертания предметов размытыми и эфемерными.  
Открываю дверь на террасу, окидываю взглядом сонный город. Еще очень рано: сиренево-лиловое марево окутывает горизонт, растекаясь акварелью по небесному холсту. Воздух прозрачен до звона. Утренний ветер обдувает лицо, даря удивительно человеческое ощущение свежести.  
Неслышно ступаю на кухню, принимаюсь за размеренный утренний ритуал — создание самого лучшего латте. Поначалу ты стойко отражал мои попытки следить за домом. К счастью, путем обстоятельных убеждений я смог добиться своего. Слишком сильно хотел заботиться о тебе, невыносимо желал вновь стать константой твоей жизни.  
Аромат идеально сваренного кофе тревожит даже мое обоняние, а высокая пенка выглядит весьма аппетитно и служит прекрасной канвой для запечатления сегодняшнего утра. Череда разноцветных сиропов дрожащей границей между землей и небом ложится на кремовое полотно, а теплый белый шоколад завершает картину, превращаясь в неясные облака.  
Дополняю поднос парой тостов с фруктовым джемом (у тебя совершенно испортился вкус, но я медленно и верно меняю его к лучшему: раньше на завтрак была яичница с беконом — верх небрежности по отношению к своему здоровью)  и, задумавшись над выбором цветов (тоже головная боль: белые розы больше не в почете, никогда не угадаешь, что придется по душе в следующий раз), не сразу слышу тихие шаги.  
Ты обнимаешь меня со спины, вжимаясь носом между лопаток, и я застываю на середине движения.  
— Зачем проснулся так рано? — укоризненно спрашиваю, мягко разворачивая тебя к себе.  
Смотришь на меня, чуть прищурив глаза, и неожиданно серьезно отвечаешь:  
— Без тебя холодно.  
Устранение этого недоразумения мгновенно оказывается первостепеннейшей задачей.  
До кофейного рассвета ты добираешься спустя несколько часов и выпиваешь его холодным, довольно жмурясь.  
И я понимаю, что нарисую завтра.

03.04.15.


	2. Почти

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * Время действия раньше, чем в "Латте". Вроде как начало совместной жизни ;)

Честно говоря, был бы до сих пор слугой — дал бы сам себе расчет, причем без рекомендаций. Но я больше не твой дворецкий, и, на самом деле, это — отягчающее обстоятельство. В моем новом, долгожданном и нежданном одновременно статусе я не имею права ошибиться. То есть совсем. Тем более в таком животрепещущем вопросе, как твое здоровье.

И все-таки это случается. Ты возвращаешься домой, улыбаешься устало и уже почти привычно тянешься ко мне за поцелуем. Почти — ключевое слово.

Мы вместе чуть меньше месяца — это непостижимо долгий срок, знаешь? Такие вещи очень остро чувствуются, если мечтал о них не одно десятилетие.

Ты выглядишь измотанным, часто трешь глаза, сонно клюешь носом над тарелкой и совсем не реагируешь на мои слова. А я меж тем дважды вставляю фразу о том, что неплохо бы завести кошку.

Мне бы тогда заподозрить, не настолько же старый я демон, чтобы не помнить, как ты болеешь. Но под вечер от твоей усталости не остается и следа: ты снова проигрываешь у меня в шахматы и, ничуть не расстроившись, подлезаешь под бок, чтобы рассказать о прошедшем дне.

А утром, ближе к рассвету, меня будит твое шумное дыхание. И когда я, перепугавшись спросонок, дотрагиваюсь губами до твоего лба, он пылает.

Я никогда не привыкну к страху за тебя. Он зудящий, болезненный и чрезвычайно живучий. Но не меньшее мучение приносит моя собственная беспомощность. Ты распахиваешь глаза — мутные, опаленные болезнью, — и я мучаюсь вместе с тобой, потому что слишком ясно осознаю: моя сила, древняя и смертоносная, несмотря на всю любовь к тебе, бесполезна в борьбе против банальной простуды. Так глупо.

Вскоре я понимаю, что бесполезна не только сила, но и в высшей степени рациональные доводы: ты, шатаясь, добредаешь до ванной и захлопываешь дверь перед моим носом. А еще через двадцать минут, попытавшись тайком (не выходит, естественно) проглотить какую-то химическую гадость, призванную «устранить все симптомы гриппа и простуды», совершенно серьезно собираешься в офис.

— Пустяки, со мной все хорошо, — сипишь с непроницаемым лицом и напрочь игнорируешь список причин, почему фирма проживет без тебя пару дней.

Твой уход похож на бегство.

Остаюсь один в твоем — нашем — доме и с недоумением анализирую произошедшее. Хотел бы не замечать, но…

Ты не подпускаешь меня. Отгораживаешься, пусть неосознанно, и опасаешься? Не доверяешь?

Как иначе можно расценить все те неловкие бытовые мелочи, буквально пропитавшие нашу жизнь? Ты сам ходишь за покупками, сам готовишь либо ешь приготовленное экономкой неясного происхождения, она же следит за домом и, хуже всего, гардеробом.

А что прикажешь делать мне, Сиэль? Какое место ты отвел для меня, кроме очевидного? Я привык заботиться о тебе, более того, воспоминания о моей службе в качестве дворецкого со временем стали самыми светлыми. Я был нужен тебе, я чувствовал себя важной — незаменимой! — константой твоей жизни.

И, что бы ты ни думал сейчас, моя свобода — равно как и твоя — осталась всего лишь формальностью, притом весьма условной. Мы связаны кровью и самой могущественной силой в этом мире. Почему же тебя так пугает то, что я вновь хочу готовить тебе завтраки?

Просто, как и прежде, я не желаю ни с кем тебя делить.

***

«Я боюсь».

Эта мысль в сознании, словно нецензурное граффити на стене Британской библиотеки. Ругаюсь и злюсь на себя беспрестанно, раз за разом разбирая свой страх на кирпичики, — и в итоге все равно возникает новая кладка. Только с места на место дергается, как границы государств в Средневековой Европе. А толку-то? Но я все еще доверяю тебе... почти.

Мы с тобой живем вместе… месяц? Кажется, пару вечностей уже пролетело. Нет, я не против, всеми руками «за», и ногами тоже, и даже твоим кошачьим хвостом.

Сейчас я с небывалой легкостью могу описать свое счастье. Оно — живое. Сидит вместе с нами на диване, легко касаясь крохотной ладошкой наших плеч, и смеется твоим густым тягучим смехом. Оно играет с нами в шахматы — я проигрываю почти каждый раз, и тогда оно мурчит утешительно и укрывает твоими руками, как теплым пледом. А еще — рассыпается звездным полотном на белоснежном потолке нашей спальни и застывает пыльцой на припухших губах.

Только хрупкое оно очень. Настолько, что хочется пухом обложить и, не дыша, любоваться.

Оказывается, я отвык быть с тобой. Так невыносимо долго пытался приучиться жить без тебя, и еще дольше — ждать тебя, что теперь, когда все близко и все можно, — я теряюсь. Цепляюсь за свою привычную одинокую жизнь, словно оголодавший клещ — за ногу нерадивого лесника.

Глупо, но я действительно не знаю, как себя вести. Как быть с тобой теперь, снова? Нет того графа и нет того дворецкого-демона, и никогда уже не будет. Только я и ты. Кажется, столько рамок время разрушило — взять хотя бы терпимость обществом неформатных отношений, не говоря уже о всяких слугах-контрактах, — а легче не стало. Наоборот, теперь думается, мой — наш — поиск и испытание были всего лишь первым актом, а впереди еще штук пять.

Ты меня… ну, понятно. Это видно во всем. Ты ведь даже бывшие обязанности на себя взвалить пытаешься. Зачем? Неужто правда думаешь, что я позволю себе унизить тебя подобным образом?

А когда внезапно простываю, становится еще хуже… Я же помню, как не нравилось тебе возиться со мной-ребенком, особенно, когда очередной приступ астмы подкрадывался. Нет, безусловно, ты заботился, кормил, лекарствами пичкал, но — будем честны, Ян! — забота о больных людях — не твой профиль. И мне совсем не хочется тебя принуждать. А еще — разочаровывать своей человеческой слабостью.

Поэтому идея сбежать на работу кажется идеальной: за день, при удаче и убойной дозе лекарств, можно подлечить себя, а вечером (чем позднее, тем лучше) благополучно вернуться домой, чтобы наутро повторить эксперимент.

Нужно признать, хватает меня почти до обеда. В кабинете имеется отличный диван винной расцветки, мягкий ровно в той степени, чтобы сгодиться для дневного сна, и, так как неотложных дел в офисе нет, я спокойно использую его по назначению, предварительно обчистив личную аптечку. Сплю беспокойно (кажется, жаропонижающего все же пожалел), просыпаюсь в поту, и голова раскалывается так, словно в ней сотня машинисток «Войну и мир» набивает.

Становится очевидно: нужно что-то посерьезнее противовирусных и анальгина. На часах — двенадцать, и, прежде чем отправиться в больницу, я решаю позвонить домой.

***

Успеваю убраться в квартире (медленно, но верно я все же избавлюсь от твоей экономки) и начать готовить обед, когда неожиданно ты звонишь.

Ты вообще редко это делаешь, ведь позвать меня теперь — легче не придумаешь. А ты звонишь, и один этот факт заставляет нервно выключить конфорки: еда подождет.

— Сиэль?

— Привет, не скучаешь? — голос, мягко говоря, нездоровый. Что же ты творишь, взрослый ребенок?

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — бесцеремонно пропускаю мимо ушей твой вопрос. Мы оба знаем, он риторический.

— Совсем неплохо, — серьезно? Сиэль, я ложь в твоем голосе за версту чую, особенно теперь. — Думаю, задержусь на несколько часов, не жди меня, ладно? — пытаешься говорить бодро, а получается… такими темпами скоро кашель присоединится. Умеешь же разболеться меньше, чем за сутки. Жаль, что крепкий иммунитет не шел дополнительным подарком после излечения от аллергии.

— Конечно, — невозмутимо отвечаю и кладу трубку.

Я не лгу, ведь ждать действительно не собираюсь. Я просто возникаю в кабинете секунду спустя и, позволив себе полюбоваться смущенно-ошарашенным выражением твоих глаз, подхватываю тебя на руки и возвращаю домой.

Сеанс подпольного самолечения подошел к концу, Сиэль.

***

Укутываешь меня в три одеяла, засовываешь градусник подмышку, вручаешь кружку с чем-то горячим и, судя по остаткам обоняния, малиновым — и, скрестив руки на груди, выжидающе замираешь у постели. Взгляд такой, что возникает непреодолимое желание укрыться одеялом с головой и поиграть в игру «Я в домике».

— Ну и что это было? — ты злишься? Упс.

— О чем ты? — мне бы еще ресницами невинно похлопать, но сил нет даже в голос недоумения подпустить.

— Сиэль, ты заболел, — констатируешь осуждающе. А кто мне накануне ведерко мороженого с фруктами притащил?

— Не тот прототип сэр «Акула пера» в свое время выбрал, ой не тот…

— Сиэль… — садишься на кровать и, внезапно протянув руку, щелкаешь меня по носу.

— Эй!!

— А нечего врать, когда плохо, — меланхолично отзываешься, и я тушуюсь. И как узнал только? Вроде прилично выгляжу...

— Ты мог бы вызвать скорую, — тихо предлагаю я. — Я не очень люблю болеть дома.

Вообще болеть не люблю, да и кто любит? Что до дома… когда один, сложно бывает до ванной доползти, не то, что укол поставить или чай сделать. Больницы — они в этом плане надежнее. Да и привык я к ним.

— Болеть дома, в мягкой постели да еще с таким уникальным специалистом по простудам, как я, намного лучше пребывания на больничной койке, — отвечаешь упрямо, и я кошусь на тебя исподлобья: почему так упорствуешь? О тебе ведь думаю!

— Не хочу! Слушай, я же… — восклицаю и осекаюсь, поймав твой взгляд. Что я сделал не так, Ян? Отставляю полупустую чашку на столик, сворачиваюсь в клубок под одеялом и, не смотря на тебя, бурчу: — Ладно. Лечи, если хочется.

***

Стою на кухне, методично размешиваю отвар целебных, собственноручно собранных трав, а в голове звучит твое резкое «Не хочу!». Ты это так сказал, будто скальпелем провел. Зачем?

Настолько неприятна моя забота? Или чего-то боишься? Как ты можешь вообще чего-то бояться, когда я рядом? Знаешь же, что уберегу.

Сбор выпиваешь неохотно: хмуришься, делаешь паузы между глотками и отводишь глаза. Я молчу и тщательно растираю тебе грудь согревающей мазью, а после, вновь укутав в одеяло, устраиваюсь рядом.

Не понимаю, почему ты так рьяно сопротивляешься, но будь уверен — выясню. Пусть сейчас мы — почти вместе и почти семья, ты от меня уже не отделаешься, Сиэль. И видит твой неназываемый, я этому рад.

Нам просто нужно привыкнуть — и это вполне естественно. Я ведь за прошедшую сотню лет тоже изменился — не радикально, конечно, это не в моей природе, но ощутимо. Очеловечился, можно сказать. А ты — повзрослел (почти во всем, как выяснилось). Глупо думать, что мы с первого мгновения научимся понимать друг друга с полуслова. Вот с полувзгляда — это да, это пожалуйста. Только слишком размыто порой выходит.

Жар немного спадает, и ты засыпаешь, доверчиво уткнувшись носом в мою шею. Почему же бодрствуя — шарахаешься? Убаюкивающе поглаживаю тебя по волосам, мысленно добавляя в лист назначений промывание носа и разговор по душам. Ужинаешь вяло, оно и понятно: температура вновь поднимается. Решительно готовлю холодные полотенца, напрочь игнорируя твое протестующее шипение.

Я столько раз терял тебя, так долго искал, и ты такой… человек. Хрупкое, недолговечное создание, способное погибнуть от банального гриппа. Что, кстати, уже случалось. Можешь ли ты представить, как мне страшно? И как ценно каждое мгновение? А ты — шипишь и готовить запрещаешь.

На мои поползновения с полотенцем — брыкаешься, со свистом втягивая воздух сквозь зубы. Ты такой смешной и — самую капельку — трогательно-нелепый, что я улыбаюсь и шутливо сменяю полотенце на губы.

— С-себастьян? — вздрагиваешь. Уже меня опасаешься, дожили!

Не выдерживаю:

— Может, скажешь, почему ведешь себя так, словно я тебя съесть собираюсь и все оттягиваю?

Кусаешь губы — еще одна новая, по-своему милая привычка — и с головой накрываешься одеялом. Пару секунд встревоженно обозреваю получившуюся композицию, после чего слышу угрюмое:

— Дурак ты, Ян. Неужели не ясно, что тебе жизнь облегчить пытаюсь?

— Всячески противясь моей помощи? — вырывается машинально. Я, кажется, немного зол.

— Можно подумать, тебе по вкусу с сопливыми мальчишками возиться… Я помню, — шепчешь едва слышно. Не был бы демоном, ни за что бы не услышал.

Так вот в чем дело. Не свою самостоятельность отстаиваешь, а мне неудобство причинить боишься? Все оказалось проще, чем я думал. Кажется, знаю, как поскорее вычеркнуть это горчащее «почти». Отставляю в сторону тазик с водой и осторожно приподнимаю одеяло за край там, где, предположительно, находится твоя голова. 

— Значит, хочешь облегчить мне жизнь? — волей-неволей получается предвкушающе.

Но ты этого не распознаешь — зарываешься поглубже, пряча лицо. А про пылающий кончик уха забываешь. Как недальновидно с твоей стороны.

— Разве не очевидно? — говоришь глухо, но спокойно. Ни за что бы не подумал, что переживаешь.

Наклоняюсь и, потянув одеяло чуть сильнее, касаюсь покрасневшей мочки губами.

— Тогда позволь мне заботиться о тебе, Сиэль. Всегда и особенно, когда ты болеешь.

Замираешь, даже дышать перестаешь, а потом выглядываешь из-под одеяла и, щурясь, недоверчиво тянешь:

— Тебе что, действительно это нравится?

Не вижу смысла скрывать от тебя.

— Твоя болезнь? Определенно нет. А возиться с, как ты выразился, сопливым мальчишкой… — протягиваю руку и легко взлохмачиваю твою челку. Не отстраняешься. — Люблю.

Ошеломленно распахиваешь глаза.

— Так что укрывайся, я скоро вернусь.

Заваривая очередную порцию трав, не перестаю улыбаться.

***

Следующим утром лежу, честно закукленный в одеяло, и жду твой чай. Который из-за ненавистного привкуса малины пить горячим совершенно невозможно, но если незаметно провести по чашке самым краешком ногтя…

Входишь, светясь удовлетворением и гордостью — невольно отзеркаливаю твою улыбку. Может, все не так страшно, как я себе напридумывал?

— Держи, — вручаешь чашку и, быстро наклонившись, целуешь в висок. Благодарно киваю, прикрыв глаза. — У меня для тебя плохая новость.

Вопросительно вскидываю бровь и делаю глоток. Мерзость какая, бр-р.

— Марта попросила расчет. Говорит, нашла другое место, — поясняешь с такой подчеркнутой скорбью, что я фыркаю.

— Надо же, мне казалось, ей у нас нравится, — подыгрываю, стараясь не рассмеяться. Что ж, этого следовало ожидать. Ты еще долго терпел, если подумать.

Невозмутимо пожимаешь плечами:

— Жизнь так непредсказуема. Что будешь на завтрак?

Лукаво усмехаюсь и отвечаю:

— На твой выбор.

Ответ явно правильный — твой взгляд теплеет. Идешь к двери, бросая на ходу:

— Отлично, но сначала выпей чай.

Слышу, как спускаешься по лестнице, и неприязненно кошусь на чашку в руках. Всего одно выверенное движение…

И тут с первого этажа доносится твой раздраженный голос:

— И не вздумай его охлаждать!

Всхлипнув, зажимаю рот ладонью, чтобы не расхохотаться, и все-таки примеряюсь к чашке.

— Сиэль, я серьезно! Иначе лично поить буду!

Палец замирает на полпути. А потом решительно касается фарфорового ободка.

Пожалуй, иногда привыкать даже приятно.


End file.
